four_elements_university_4eufandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda
Esmeralda Camarillo Esmeralda is played by NeverlandLostGirl . Life Before 4EU Esmeralda was born the first and only child of Antonio and Isabel Camarillo. She grew up in the countryside near Seville, Spain as the home of her father's wealthy and well-connected family. While her mother's side came from humbler and somewhat unknown origins, her mother and father raised Esmeralda with the expectation that she had to adhere to nobleman traditions, remaining proper and honoring her family by keeping up good appearances. Anything that was deemed lowly or disgraceful was to be avoided. However, at the age of 6 Esmeralda discovered that she could control fire and that there had been a line of Fire-Benders on her mother's side. Rather than being proud of this, her parents saw Bending as lowly and improper and tried to keep Esmeralda from using her Bending. However, this made her grow upset and angry at her parents and she often spent her time using her Fire-bending whenever they told her not to, claiming she had a right to express that part of her and do what she wanted. This caused a rift to grow between her and her parents in which they often fought and argued, with her parents claiming that her fire was not a gift but a curse that would only hurt them all in the end. One day, after a worse than normal fight with her parents, in which they forbade her from ever using her Bending again, Esmeralda finally lost complete control of her temper and her Fire-Bending, setting her family's house on fire in the process. Both of her parents became trapped and perished in the flames and when Esmeralda tried to escape, a flaming beam collapsed and pinned her, badly burning her back before she was able to free herself and flee her home. After the fire, she was taken in by her maternal grandparents, Rafael and Camila, who cared for her and raised her. While the rest of her family had disowned her, Esmeralda's grandparents still loved and cared for her, not blaming her for what had happened. They accepted that fire was a part of her nature, that to try and extinguish itwas wrong and that's what had caused the accident. However, Esmeralda was horrified by the fact that she had caused the death of her parents through fire and came to fear fire, not only because of her parent's deaths but also because of the burns she had received from it, leaving horrible scars along the length of her back. She ceased her bending and tried to force it out of her, ashamed by what she had done. However, she couldn't remove that part of who she was and spent the following years hiding her true self from others. She kept her bending locked up for 10 years, afraid to unleash her inner fire. However, there came a day when the home of one of her friends caught fire, trapping her friend inside with no one able to reach them and the fire too strong to put out. While Esmeralda was still terrified of fire and her ability to control it, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her friend, so she finally braved the flames of the building and used her Fire-Bending to put out the house-fire, saving her friend. However, this left Esmeralda feeling conflicted over her Bending. Her control of fire had been the very thing that caused her parents' deaths but it was also the thing that had allowed her to save her friend. Desperate and confused, Esmeralda went to a nearby church and prayed for an answer to her struggle, for something to help her understand if her Fire-Bending was a force of good or evil. It was while at the church that Iroh found Esmeralda and, learning of her abilities, offered her an answer by extending to her an invitation to go to the Four Elements University and learn more about her fire. Still uncertain, Esmeralda spoke to her grandparents about the offer. They said that she had to make the decision, to listen to what her heart said and that they knew she would make the choice right for herself. This gave her the courage to agree and attend Four Elements University. With the blessing of her grandparents, she left Spain and travled to Draco City to begin her new life. Life at 4EU Esmeralda is a bit standoffish and distant when you first meet her. She has trouble opening up to people at first and can be very defensive. However, she has a heart of gold and cares deeply for people who have been mistreated by others. She is accepting of differences but can't put up with anyone being cruel or judgmental. She has kept her own pain buried behind a smile and tries to keep her past and scars hidden, instead trying to move forward and accept the fire within her so that she can grow stronger and braver. She enjoys having fun and playing a trick or two with her friends but has difficulty telling others about the pain and sorrow she carries in her heart. She is a steadfast and loyal friend to the end, always trying to offer help when others need it. Once she finally lets go of the fear of herself and her fire, she develops a strong belief in herself, in the fire that is a part of her, fighting even against unbeatable odds to protect those she loves and to make sure no one else will be hurt. While she still loses her temper occasionally and still doubts herself at times, especially when it comes to affairs of the heart and love, she still strives to grow stronger by accepting every part of herself. Relationships STUDENTS Raimundo - Esmeralda's love interest. Anya Belle Becca Duncan Katara TEACHERS Thrax Trivia Category:Students Category:Female Category:Fire Category:Phoenix